A Purple Rose
by Zeffyr
Summary: **COMPLETED**A/V=B/V, M/T. Four teenagers are sent to another place. They must work together to get back home.
1. Default Chapter

A Purple Rose  
Before hand  
This will come along slowly, like a series on tv or something. it comes right of my brain to your eyes. It is an alternate universe with four teenagers, Vegeta, Trunks, Marron, and Bulma, who have never met until now. They are transported to an unknown reality and must survive on their own.  
  
Send other reviews to windy_venus@hotmail.com.Thank-you and enjoy the story that unfolds. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
It couldn't be happening. This beautiful blonde could not be in this hell! Marron couldn't understand it. How could she, the most popular girl in her school? be in this hell!!!???!!! And the butterfly festival was coming up too! She had found this most adorable pair of clips to go in her blond pig-tails, and now she would never be able to wear them!! Why? Because that stupid bitch of a soothesayer gave her a dumb fucking amulet to make sure she won the Princess Butterfly title. That was it. It was the amulet that transported her here. And who were those other four kids. The all looked about her age, but, when you are sixteen, everyone between 16 and 19 looks about your age. Ohh! Sixteen opens up a whole new world for a girl. Drivivng, no curfew, it was the best experience. No wo0nder they call it sweet sixteen.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Where the hell was he?!? He ran his fingers through his silvery-purple hair, combing it away from his face. When he had landed it had all fallen in his face. Looking around he didn't regognize where the hell he was. Where was the dojo? He had been training with Byron just a few seconds ago. This was too weird. And who were those other three people. They all looked younger than his 18, weeelll, except for the spiky haired dude. He looked like he was in his twenties at least. Now, back to figuring out where he was. he took out his brand new GPS and asked it. It said that his current location couldn't be found. Those things were state of the art, so if they couldn't find him, that must mean that he wasn't anywhere near home.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
WHERE THE FUCK WAS HE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He hated not knowing verything. He was the top of the sophomore class at his university. He was even given this wierd piece of shit that looked like a rose as a reward for being the top in his class. And when he had gone backstage to take a shit he found himself flying though the air and then landing on this pathetic rock known as the third planet from some unholy star. He took the compact mirror out of his pocket and let out his breathe when he discovered that it wasn't broken. What? Only girls carry mirrors in their pockets? AS IF? He needed something to remind him that he was also one of the hottest guys in the whole U. With his spiked jet black hair, big eyebrows, dark, mysterious eyes, and musceles to make even Arno;d jelous, he was very girls dream. 'Tall, dark, and   
handsome'. His nickname on campus was TDM, but now, being stuck on this rocky peice of shit, he probably would never be called that again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
She wiped her tear away and told herself, 'Bulma, you have to be strong. You aren't dead or alone so you will survive. Those other kids will be able to help you. And you are a highscholl senior, good practice for dealing with the real world.' Running her finger up and down her newly aquired scar, she grimaced at the pain. Damn, it hurt so much!! FUCKFUCKFUCK! Someone make it stop. She started to cry. Again.The silver haired boy got up and walked towards her. He didn't say a word. he just tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped her leg. And before she could say thank-you he walked over to the other girl, the blonde. OMG! Her hair. It was still blue and pink. She needed water to wash it out. She looked around. Not a drop in sight. Oh, well, it would have to wait, stupid play.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Don't know."  
"We should do something."  
"Let's wait it out."   
"Fine."  
"Whatever."  
"Okay."  
  
(AN)  
Like it? The next chapter should be up later. Please reveiw! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
After they started walking, Bulma introduced herself.  
  
"Hi! I'm Bulma," she said to the black haired guy." What's your name?"  
  
"Vegeta," he answered in a deep, coarse voice. "Now go away."  
  
"Your no fun. Who are you?" she asked, moving on to the purple haired dude.  
  
He didn't answer at first, so Bulma waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello?!"  
  
"Ohh," he said, coming out of his daze. "What?"  
  
"What is your name?" she asked slower this time.  
  
"Trunks," he answered, looking down.  
  
"I'm Marron by the way," the blonde girl said.  
  
"Now that we know who each other are, let's decide what to do," Bulma stopped.  
  
"I don't want to be stuck in this place forever.I'm gonna miss so much back home," Marron whined.  
  
"Stop whining bitch. We will probably be here a while, so I say we keep walking until we're out of this God forsaken desert," Vegeta said like he was giving an order.  
  
"Whatever, let's just go," Trunks sighed, taking the lead.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
They walked on and after getting to know each other better, Marron discovered Vegeta was really vain and had an ego the size of a planet. He was really arrogant for only 19. What did he think, that he had created the universe? And he called her a bitch. That was even worse.  
  
"Hey guys? Do you smell that?" Trunks wondered, stopping.  
  
Marron sniffed the air. "No..YES!" She did! It smelt like wet vegetation. That meant water and plants. She took off running towards the direction of the smell.  
  
Everyone else started running too. Bulma suddenly felt really light after they had been running for a while. She felt like she was running on air. But, she was. She looked back and saw that she had run off a cliff.  
  
"Help!" she screamed as she started to fall. A hand caught the back of her shirt. She looked back and saw Vegeta. He yanked her up and as he did, he pulled her shirt off. She started to fall again. Vegeta let go of the shirt and grabbed her outstretched hand this time. After she was all the way up she began to blush. All she was wearing was her bra.  
  
"Here," Vegeta said. He handed Bulma his shirt, which happened to be really tight on him. Bulma looked at him and admired the huge muscles.  
  
"How do we get across," Marron said, meaning the canyon that Bulma had almost plummeted to her death in.  
  
Trunks spanned the horizon, looking for something that would help them get across.  
  
"Duh," Vegeta said, How had they not noticed the bridge, he thought."We use the bridge like normal people."  
  
He led them over to the bridge and then over one by one. Vegeta was the last one over, and just as he got on the other side it collapsed.  
  
"Fucking piece of shit," he mumbled to himself.  
  
While Vegeta was mumbling his curses, Bulma was checking out the forest ahead, which had to be the source of the smell.  
  
"Should we go in?" she inquired.  
  
"Why not. Better than spending the night out here," and Vegeta pushed his way past the others and made his way into the forest.   
  
Once in, Trunks began looking for something to eat. It didn't take him long to find something that looked edible. He knocked a couple of the fruits down and took a bite. After a few minutes past and he didn't feel any negative effects, he passed the stuff around to the others.  
  
Vegeta was just about to refuse the fruit being offered to him, but Bulma conveniently chose that time to say how relieved she was that the wouldn't die a horrible and painful death of starvation and malnutrition. Vegeta heard all this and began to greedily eat the fruit.  
  
"Namel,"Bulma said suddenly.  
  
"What the hell are you taking about," Vegeta asked through a full mouth.  
  
"I'm calling this fruit a namel."  
  
"And a namel is??"  
  
"I don't know, I just made it up."  
  
Sounds like a real shitty name to me, he thought to himself. He didn't say it out loud because he didn't want the kiddies ganging up on him.  
  
"We are not kids. I can't be more than a year younger than you," Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"No one called us kids, Bulma." Marron commented.  
  
Bulma didn't know what was going on. Did she read Vegeta's mind. She really didn't have time to think because Trunks had started a fire and seemed to be asking her a question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, where did you get that cool necklace?"  
  
"It's an old family heirloom. It was made for my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother. The rose pendant was made form a rare sort of gem, especially for her. Her fiancee gave it to her. He told her it was as rare as a find as she was."  
  
"That's romantic," Marron sighed. She also shivered. Trunks then gave her his coat without really thinking about it. Marron then continued talking, not wanting to be left out.  
  
"I got this amulet from some bitch of a fortune teller who said I was destined to have it or something like that. It looks like it's carved out of the same thing your pendant is, Bulma, and your ring looks the same, Trunks."  
  
"This?" Trunks asked. "I just bought this at a garage sale. I don't know what it is. I just thought it looked cool."  
  
"Look, Vegeta has a pin with the same purple rose gem in it. Where did you get it? Vegeta?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, coming out of his daze.  
  
"Your pin," Bulma said, "where did you get it?"  
  
"I won it for being the top student at my university."  
  
Yeah right, Marron thought. But he didn't seem to be lying.  
  
Bulma yawned.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep. Good-night."  
  
She went to lay down and found herself laying on something soft. It was Vegeta's coat. What was he going to use? She now had his shirt and coat. Wouldn't he be cold? But she was so tired that she just went to sleep on it anyway. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Bulma woke up to the sound of voices. Shouting voices. She opened her eyes and saw Marron and Vegeta arguing. They kept shouting things like "No, that way." "Under." "Over" "Through." What the hell were they talking about? she wondered. She rolled over and saw Trunks was just waking up too.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Marron lunge at Vegeta. In a second she and Trunks were holding them apart. Trunks was having an easier time holding Marron back then Bulma was Vegeta.  
  
Damn he's strong, she mumbled. She was having such a hard time and she was losing her patience, so she pinched him.  
  
"OWWW!! GOD DAMN IT!! FUCK YOU BULMA!! JESUS CHRIST!"  
  
Marron began to giggle. She never thought a big macho man like Vegeta could be such a baby when it came to a little thing like a pinch. Then she noticed how sharp Bulma's nails were.  
  
"What the hell were you two fighting about?" Trunks asked, releasing his captive.  
  
"See that mountain over there," Marron pointed. "Something told us we wanted to get past it, so as soon as Vegeta woke up this morning we went out and explored it. When we got there we found a lot of different ways to get around. We came back here to decide how."  
  
"Decide?!?" Trunks nearly exploded. "Decide?! You looked like you were going to tear each other to pieces. Or blast in Vegeta's case."  
  
"How did you know," Vegeta asked, totally surprised.  
  
"I sensed it. Can't you sense me energy level?"  
  
"Yeah, now that I'm trying to."  
  
Energy levels, what were they talking about? She remembered her father, a scientist, had said he had heard about these special humans that had high enough energy levels to form it into power to use. Where these two some of those special humans?  
  
"Are you coming Bulma," Marron asked.  
  
While she had been lost in thought, the others had gone on ahead. Marron had noticed that Bulma wasn't with them so she called back to her.  
  
They walked for about half an hour and when they got there Marron and Vegeta had started fighting about which way to go. Bulma couldn't stand it any more, so she picked the way to go.  
  
"Will you two shut-up already. Let's go through the tunnel." And they did.  
  
They walked for hours, stopping to rest occasionally. Once Vegeta stopped, letting the others get ahead. Bulma slowed down too, so she could walk just ahead of him.  
  
In her mind she heard a wisp of a thought, 'too young for me?'   
  
Bulma was wondering who and what they were talking about when she heard an outburst in her head.  
  
"BULMA!!!!!!!!! STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!"  
  
She winced. She then knew it was Vegeta's voice and thoughts. Why was he so mad? It wasn't her fault she could hear his thoughts. But who is he talking about?  
  
A rumbling disturbed her thoughts before she had a chance to find out. Before she knew what was happening, she was knocked out. Ironically, before she lost all consciousness, she heard a voice say, "Bulma! Watch out!"  
  
(A/N)  
  
Like it? I just got it edited. I hope it's better than the one before. If you have fanart it would be greatly appriiceated.  
  
This is a great site, so visit:  
  
http://www10.brinkster.com/prophecyen  
  
BETH 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Bulma woke up and discovered she was being held really close to someone. She looked up and saw Vegeta. He was holding on to her like a life-line. She saw his eyes start to open and she whispered, "Aww, Vegeta, I didn't know you cared." She went to give him a kiss on the cheek, but when she moved a horrible pain went throughout her body, starting at her left leg. She looked down and saw that it was positioned at an odd angle. Looking closer, she saw an odd lump. She felt down the leg, gritting her teeth in pain. Soon she discovered that the leg was broken.  
  
At the same time Bulma did, Vegeta noticed that her leg was broken. Be had to do something, because for some reason, he couldn't bear to see her in pain.  
  
"How much pain can you stand?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Can you bear enough to let me set your leg?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He moved into the right position to set the leg. He tried to be even more gentle than he was being when he saw how much pain Bulma was in. Using his senses he moved the two bones together and using his mind, knit them back together.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"It's just a talent I have."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Before they could talk more, another rumbling interrupted them.  
  
'Another cave in?' their combined thoughts asked.  
  
Before they could find out the answer, they started to fall  
  
********************************************************  
  
"What should we do?" Marron was panicking.  
  
She and Trunks had just made it out of the tunnel when it collapsed. Now they were laying on the blue grass, just outside.  
  
"We should get back in there and save them," Trunks said, getting up.  
  
"How?!?" Marron shrieked. "How? Do we magically shift the rocks and get them out. Do we lift them all away? There has to be more a thousand pounds of rock blocking the entrance alone. And then there is the other fact that there could be another cave in and you could die!! Then what would I do. I know I've only known you a couple days, but I'm deeply in love wi-" she clamped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Your in love with me?" Trunks barely got out.  
  
"No. I didn't say that."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Oh, God," and Marron took off running. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as she could out run her embarrassment and feelings. She loved him!!??!! How could she say that?! She hated herself for it, and God, she was EMBARRASSED. If she could see herself now she would be sure that she had never been whatever shade of red she was now ever before in her life.  
  
"Marron!" Trunks called. "Marron! Watch out!"  
  
Watch out? Watch out for what.  
  
"Ahhh!!!"  
  
She had fallen off a cliff.  
  
(A/N)  
  
Hey! Finally another chapter. Please review my stuff, because it helps me alot. I have another story up now. It's called "Hello", and it's a Buffy the Vampire Slayer fic. Read and review. I like to know what people think.  
  
A great big heap of love to all my 'viewers. And all you flamers, exept the unexpected and all my hate out to you.  
  
:) Love ya!  
  
BETH 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Vegeta, are you there?" Bulma asked shakily.  
  
Their fall hadn't been very long. Only a few metres or so. They had hit bottom and now she was searching for Vegeta, who she had lost sight of in all the dust.  
  
"Over here!" he called out, his voice even more coarse than usual.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma ran over to him and collapsed in his arms.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to do or how to react. None of his girlfriends ever cried in his arms. Usually they were just with him or at his place for the night and then they left in the morning without breakfast, or even a good-bye. When he got down to thinking about it, he realised maybe that was all girls saw him as. A one night stand. A sex toy. A good romp and then good-bye.  
  
It hit him then and there, with Bulma crying in his arms because of worry, that he didn't want that. For once in his life he realised that he wanted to be loved, to be held, to be comforted, and to comfort, and maybe, just maybe, Bulma would love him and see him that way. She was the first girl he had ever really felt feelings for, more than just physical attraction.  
  
He started to pet her head, slowly rocking her back and forth. Telling her it was all right, that they were both alive and that they would live, and stay that way.  
  
After Bulma had calmed down, she and Vegeta decided to walk down the tunnel they seemed to be in.  
  
They walked, not talking, just holding each others hand. I don't think that they even noticed that they were and that they were getting slowly closer to each other.   
  
It wasn't long before they reached a huge cavern. It wasn't very high, but it was wicked long(A/N)(stolen from Faith's saying on BTVS).  
  
"Ahhhhh!" they heard from above.  
  
"What the fuck?" Vegeta wondered, dropping Bulma's hand out of his and caught the falling object.  
  
"Marron?" Bulma and Vegeta said in unison.  
  
"Where am I," the confused girl wondered.  
  
"In a cavern underground."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Apparently you fell through solid rock into Vegeta's waiting arms," Bulma said. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Bulma, why are you so..Oh." It hit Marron. She was jealous. She and Vegeta...How sweet.  
  
"Marron!!! Marron!!!" a frantic voice came from above.  
  
"Just fall Trunks," Marron called back non-chalantly.  
  
"Funk no Marron! I'll kill myself!"  
  
"I don't seem to be dead, do I dumbass."  
  
"Oh. Yeah."  
  
Within a few seconds there was a thump beside Bulma.  
  
"Ow. Bulma. Vegeta. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be trapped in the tunnel under the mountain."  
  
"We were, but now we seem to be here," Vegeta said, sounding a little pissed off.  
  
"Umm," Bulma said. "Now that we are all together, why don't we follow the cavern length and see what is there."  
  
"Fine," three voices agreed.  
  
They pressed on. Again there was silence. Bulma and Vegeta weren't talking because they were just enjoying the presence of each other, but Bulma had no clue why Marron and Trunks were so silent.  
  
'Why aren't they talking?' Bulma sent as a thought to Vegeta.  
  
'Don't care' was the reply.  
  
What they didn't know was that they were both very weirded out by Marron's little slip of the tongue, and now they just wanted to avoid anymore uncomfortable situations.  
  
"Look. A door," Trunks said.  
  
There was a door. It was at the far end of the cavern, not very big, but there.  
  
"Should we? Go through I mean," Bulma asked.  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta said, and pulled her to the door. He opened it and even though all that was inside was another cavern, Bulma was still getting a bad, creepy, and uneasy feeling about it. She couldn't go through, so Vegeta squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
They stepped into the room and a cold blast of air hit them.  
  
(A/N)  
  
So, do ya like? I managed to get Vegeta and Bulma together and Marron and Trunks are getting there. I have a wicked story you have to read. It's called "Mobile" and it is written by SpikesLittleBit. It's an Angel fic, check it out. Cheers to my reviewers.  
  
Love-ya:)  
  
Beth 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Vegeta walked into the room and he was no longer holding Bulma's hand. In fact, he wasn't even in the cavern anymore. He seemed to be in hospital.  
  
"Sir. Sir, you must go back to your room. You are not supposed to leave your bed, let alone your room," a nurse said to him and took his hand, leading him to the nearest room.  
  
Why was he in the hospital? And why was he feeling so weak and frail?  
  
"Why am I in the hospital?" he asked. He then suddenly fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh sir, don't you remember? You have a crippling disease. I forgot you shouldn't be walking. Here, sit in this wheelchair."  
  
"No, I don't need any damn wheelchair," he said, getting up again, but he lost his strength and fell again.  
  
When the nurse helped him up he saw his legs and arms and was disgusted at himself for letting them get so weak and frail, losing the rippling muscles he once had.  
  
"What is that smell?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
  
"Your food. Don't worry, soon you won't even be able to eat that. In a few weeks you will have to be fed through IV."  
  
IV! Vegeta almost panicked. What was this nightmare?!  
  
As they entered the room, Vegeta caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"What sir? Are you in pain? Should I give you more morphine?"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer. He was in shock. His usually foot high hair was gone, and in its place was a plain white bald scalp. His usually strong look and air were gone, replaced by a look of sickness and weakness. How could he, the most wanted guy on campus have gone from what he was to the man in the mirror?  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I..I" Vegeta was speechless  
  
The nurse helped him into his bed and then he just lay there, shivering. The nurse had to explain to him again what was ailing him, and now all he could think of how he could have it. It made him unable to do pretty much anything, and he was told that in a few weeks, he would be nothing more than simply a brain in an empty jar. Unable to speak, walk, or move at all.  
  
"What is this hell?" he whispered to himself.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Marron walked into the cavern and found herself sitting down. In a church, surrounded by people. Everyone was silent and looking at her.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, not to anyone in particular.  
  
"Oh, the poor dear," she heard a voice say, sympathy heavy in it. "She is so overcome with grief that she must not realise or remember she is at the funeral.  
  
Grief? And why was she at a funeral. It would explain the most ugly black dress in the world that she was wearing. It didn't accent her figure a bit. But whose funeral was it? was the big question in her mind.  
  
"You may now come and look at the bodies."  
  
Bodies?  
  
Marron followed the rest of the people to the front, and when she got there, she looked in the coffin.  
  
Inside were a woman and a man. The woman was tall with short blonde hair. Marron was sure that if her eyes had been open, they would be blue. The man on the other hand, was short with black hair, matching his eyes. Marron knew of the muscles under his suit.  
  
"Momma! Papa!" she cried. Now she knew. She hadn't spent the last two days in another dimension with those people. It was a dream she had thought up when her parents had died.  
  
She sunk to her knees in front of the coffin and cried.  
  
"No," she whispered between sobs. "No."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Trunks walked in to an abandoned field. He was alone and cold.  
  
"Where is everybody?" he asked aloud.  
  
"Noooo!" he heard someone shout in the distance.  
  
Instinctively he ran towards the voice and when he reached the source he didn't like what he saw.  
  
It was another field, like the one he had been on before, but a lot less pleasant. Instead of a stream of bubbling water and puddles here and there it was covered in blood. The grass was brown instead of green, like that of a battlefield's. It was also covered with bodies, the bodies of people Trunks had known. His mother, father, family, all of his friends and loved ones, lying there, dead, none of them without dismemberment or deception.  
  
There were only three people alive. Bulma, Vegeta, and Marron.  
  
"Ahhh!" came another scream. It had come from Marron.  
  
"Can't run. Can't hide," came a taughting voice from above. Trunks looked up and saw it, the most ugly creature one could see. It had brown scaly skin, and a body like a lizards, but instead of arms and legs, there were six slimy tentacles. The words came from a  
  
mouth that was but a slit, and the eyes mere gouges above it.  
  
In one swift movement the creature grabbed at Vegeta and in the same motion, tore off all of his limbs, leaving just a head and body to fall. Blood spurted everywhere, reaching Trunks and splashing onto his skin.  
  
"Vegeta! NO!" Bulma cried, and ran to catch Vegeta's falling body.  
  
Trunks saw the danger she was in and tried to catch and pull her back, but he was frozen in place.  
  
"You next, little girl," the creature hissed, and grabbed at Bulma. She didn't even have a chance to scream. The creature grabbed her so quickly, and every limb from her body, including her head.  
  
Marron screamed again, and tried to run, but the creature was too fast. He grabbed her and held her up in front of his foul face.  
  
"I can't wait. All this killing has made me hungry," and it sunk it's fangs into her heart. Marron was still alive and screamed and screamed. It broke Trunks' heart to watch, and when it was done with her, it dropped her to the ground, still alive. He wanted to run to her, to help her. But he couldn't and he cried and cried.   
  
********************************************************  
  
Bulma just kept walking. After she had walked into the room and found herself alone, she just walked through the door nearest to her. She wished she hadn't. And now she was here.  
  
  
  
The smell of faeces clung to her clothes. Dung, urine, vomit, blood, all of these assaulted her delicate nose. Her stomach heaved and she violently added to the mess on the floor. She was thankful for the bliss of darkness. Before her the light had failed her, her  
  
eyes had been attacked with blood and gore, the undead corpses still moving. The sight was enough to render someone incapable of speech for the rest of his mortal years. There were bodies with their heads hanging from a single bloodied shred of flesh, the pain that had killed them still lingering in their eyes. Bodies that could never have been human in their stage of living the deformities to great to even imagine what they looked like then, what species unidentifiable. Her stomach heaved again, dryly though this time for the last  
  
six, seven times had emptied her stomach of it's contents for all time, for even in the blissful blackness she kept her hateful sense of smell and imagination.  
  
A sickening crunch was heard beneath her foot, and then a splatter of blood. She could feel it seeping through the bottom of her pants, soaking her legs, and dripping off, splashing to the floor once again. As her hands hit the far wall, she could feel them slipping around on the blood. Forcing herself not to gag she slowly found her way to a staircase, feeling along the blood-soaked wall, occasionally hitting something that was far too solid and mushy to be blood, her mind imagined a organ of some kind, thrown against the wall with such force that not even time would make it slither down the wall.  
  
Whatever organ it was, it was always dry for all the blood was in a puddle on the floor.  
  
She eventually found the opening to the stairway and made her way up the stairs, still stepping on bones and blood and various organs. Oh God, she thought, please let there not be another level of this. She felt something wet hit the top of her head as she entered  
  
the next level, this one cursed with the gift of light again. She felt the top of her head and when she brought her hands down with them was a human heart. It was still beating blood, each sickening beat pouring samples of blood onto her once white shirt. The horrible wetness in her hands was too much, she had to look up and see the owner of the organ. She looked and saw a man, a gash across his chest that was slowing emptying it of all the  
  
precious plasma and the organs he needed to survive. Now that he was missing the one thing he needed to survive, he took one last breath, a sound that would haunt her unholy dreams for the rest of her life. It was a wet, sickening breath of the damned. She couldn't help it. She screamed. And she ran. She ran until she hit the wall. And was knocked out cold. Just another body in the sea of bodies. Her blood, trickling just slowly out of the minuscule cut on her forehead mixing and combining with the other body fluids of the floor.  
  
(A/N)  
  
Ya like? I should of had a warning at the front about that there was some gore and stuff in this one, but I forgot. And before anyone asks "How is this happening?" WAIT FOR THE NEXT GOD DAMN CHAPTER!  
  
That is all.  
  
Beth 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"I think it is time you woke up!" a voice shouted in Vegeta's ear.  
  
"All right!" he shouted back. Fuck, didn't the nurses ever give him a break? He stopped. He wasn't in a hospital anymore. He didn't know where he was. He felt his scalp and his hair was back. So were his muscles and everything.  
  
"No!" Marron cried. bolting upright. She then realised she wasn't in the church anymore. She slowly calmed down. Not having the coffin in front of her helped.  
  
"Marron! No!" a shout came from the far bed.  
  
"Trunks, I'm right here," she said, trying to soothe him and calm him down.  
  
Vegeta noticed a shaking form out of the corner of his eye. It was someone in another bed. He walked over and pulled of the covers. It was Bulma. She was rocking and  
  
shaking, her eyes squeezed as tightly shut as possibly.  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta whispered into her ear. "Bulma!"  
  
"Don't wake her," came the voice that had woken him up. "She hasn't done dreaming yet."  
  
"Was that what that was? A dream?" Trunks asked.  
  
"More or less."  
  
"I'm tired of just hearing some voice. I want to see you!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"As you wish," and out of the shadows stepped an old wrinkled man.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO US?" Vegeta demanded, ready to blast this guy into nothing.  
  
"In due time, my boy."  
  
"I am not your boy," Vegeta said, seeming calm, but his next action was the opposite of calm. He raised his hand and muttered a few little words, and then in front of his hand a ball of light began to form. The sound woke Bulma up.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Getting answers," and he shot the light at the man. The man exploded into tiny pieces and scattered all over the room.  
  
"Great Vegeta, how are we supposed to find out what to do now?" Trunks wanted to know.  
  
His question was answered momentarily. The pieces of the old man started to move towards each other, slowly forming into the man.  
  
"That hurt, young man," the man stated.  
  
"I will do it again and again if you don't give me answers," Vegeta said, raising his hand, calling on the energy again.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The old man then walked out of the room.  
  
"Follow me if you want answers."  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Marron all looked at each other and a silent thought went between all of them. 'If he makes one false move, he is ours!'  
  
The old man led them to a chamber made of stone. That was it. Stone. Nothing else was in the room except for a few rugs. When they entered, the man motioned for them to sit down. He made himself comfy on a chair he conjured out of mid air.  
  
"Now," Vegeta said," tell us what happened."  
  
"I had to see."  
  
"See what?!"  
  
"If you were ready."  
  
"Why? Ready for what?"  
  
"There is a talisman out there that will bring out your full potentials. Unfortunately there are many things guarding it, one of them a spell that makes you see your worst nightmare and fear. I thought if I showed you what that was, you would be able to fight it. And now that I know you can, you must find the talisman and be ready if you are called upon."  
  
"But why us?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because you are the chosen ones. I knew that years ago, but you were not ready. You were all of different ages and your powers were to far developed for me to touch them."  
  
"What do you mean by years ago?"  
  
"Let me tell you the story."  
  
"A few decades ago there was a prince of another planet. He was corrupted and then brought back to good by a woman with a pure heart. They were married and had a son. A friend of the woman's had a daughter a few years later. All of them had great potential, but they needed to work together and be of the same age. They also could not be related. So I was forced to wait for their reincarnations to arrive after they all died."  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" Marron wondered.  
  
"You were those people. Vegeta, you were the prince. Bulma, the woman of the pure heart. Trunks, their son. And Marron, sweet Marron, you were the daughter of the  
  
friend."  
  
"So we are all warriors?"   
  
"Yes and no. Vegeta and Trunks are destined to be warriors, Bulma is one too, but she works with technology, and your place will be reveiled Marron."  
  
The old man got up. He then spoke again," I know you have had a hard couple of days, but you must embark on a quest to retrieve the talisman. If you find yourselves in trouble, look to my gifts," and he disappeared. Marron looked around the room for him, but she didn't see him. Instead she found a passage way.  
  
"Enter here," she said.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The inscription above says enter here."  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"Why not," Vegeta said. "Better than staying here."  
  
Bulma got a funny feeling in her stomach.   
  
"Is it just me?" she whispered to Marron. "Or have we done this before."  
  
"We have," Marron answered back.  
  
"Come on!" Vegeta shouted from inside the opening.  
  
(A/N)  
  
Thank you to my reviewers. I greatly apprieciate your help. Have you read my other works yet? Oh, yeah, thank you to basketball-slayer. I know you don't have a clue to what DBZ is, but thank you for reading and reviwing, I like your work too. I do know what Buffy is, and the ending made me cry. Oh, yeah, you have to read her story "Past, Present, and Future" if you are a Buffy of LOTR fan.  
  
See-ya!  
  
Beth 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The group had been walking for a few minutes when they realised they had no clue to what the gifts the old man had given them.  
  
"What did he mean by gifts?" Bulma voiced her and everyone else's thoughts.  
  
"I have no fuckin' clue," was all Vegeta said.  
  
"Maybe it is are powers," Marron suggested.  
  
"No, because I've had mine since I was a kid," Vegeta said.  
  
Trunks kept quiet. His mind went back to the night when they had all asked about the roses they owned. Each of them had come by them by chance. An old family heirloom, fortune teller, prize, garage sale? Not coincidence. The gifts had to be the roses of their jewellery.  
  
"The roses on our jewellery are the gifts," he said.  
  
"How do you know Trunks?" Marron asked.  
  
"Think about, we all got them as gifts."  
  
"Your's wasn't a gift."  
  
"In a way it was. It was being sold for twenty-five cents at a garage sale. It was hidden behind an old box, and one of the kids showed it to me. He seemed really anxious to give  
  
it to me."  
  
This shut everyone up. For a few minutes at least.  
  
"Now that we know what the gift is, how do we use it? Bulma asked.  
  
Marron answered this question.  
  
"I think we will know when the time is right."  
  
She suddenly felt a little pressure on her brain and a wave of panic washed over her. She just kept walking and eventually pushed it away.  
  
"Did everyone feel-" Marron was cut off by everyone saying yes.  
  
"That must have been the spell for the worst nightmare."  
  
Everyone nodded. No one knew why they were able to fight off the spell, they just had.  
  
They kept walking down the tunnel they had entered. They didn't have to any attention to where they were going because the tunnel kept going straight.  
  
"Look!"  
  
They had entered a huge room. In the middle of the room was a shrine. The shrine was made of gold, and so high that not even Vegeta could see to the top.  
  
"What is up there?" Bulma wondered.  
  
"You shall never find out!" came a shout, and out of the shadows jumped a huge beast. It was at least ten feet tall and had huge claws. It was red and had spikes running down it's back. It had a tail twice as long as it's body, ending in a spiked ball. Out of his huge nostrils game smoke that made it's small beady eyes look even more redder. It opened it's mouth in a growl and they all counted at least twenty teeth, and neither had counted the same tooth.  
  
"A dragon," Marron whispered.   
  
(A/N)  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to cut it off because I'm temporarily experiencing writers block. DON't worry though, the next chapters will be longer.  
  
Beth 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Vegeta growled right back at the dragon, and a light began to glow around his body. He rose into the air and punched the dragon right in the nose. The dragons head snapped to the side and back again. The smoke stopped coming out of it's nose and it opened it's mouth as if to growl, but instead a stream of fire came out, torching Vegeta. He fell down, out of the air, and hit the ground hard.  
  
Bulma ran towards him and quickly checked him over.  
  
"He isn't dead!" she told the others. She lifted his head up and held it against her body. She looked closer at the cut on his forehead and noticed that it was quickly turning green. She didn't know what to do. If it became infected it could kill him. Suddenly she felt a warm glow on her neck. Of course! Her necklace. Her gift must have healing powers. She touched the rose to his forehead and the cut healed before her eyes.  
  
Vegeta woke up and looked into Bulma's eyes.  
  
"Bulma, you saved my life."  
  
"Call it a repayment."  
  
"Don't ever do it again."  
  
Bulma was disapointed. At least he could of said thank-you.  
  
Vegeta rose into the air again, this time farther from the dragon.  
  
"Trunks," he called," get your sorry ass up here and help me!"  
  
"Fine," and Trunks shot into the air too.  
  
They circled around the dragon, sizing it up. While they were doing this the dragon was muttering things. It was in a language neither could understand, but it came to Bulma, who heard it in plain English. He was saying a prayer to the fire god to help him defeat the intruders. She knew that if he finished they would all be dead in seconds.  
  
"Hey, you dragon!" she taunted. It looked towards her, momentarily stopping praying. "Yeah, you. Your not so tough. You couldn't even fry a hot-dog."  
  
The dragon turned his snout towards her.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Bulma! What are you doing!?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed redder than ever as it readied a fire ball in it's mouth. It slowly opened it's mouth, as if wanting to see Bulma squirm before she died. The mouth was opened to it's fullest and the ball of fire shot at Bulma. She ducked. The ball hit the wall and bounced back at the dragon. It immediately burst into flame.  
  
"Ahhhyyyahhhaahhyaaah!" it screamed as it burned. The smell of burning flesh overwhelmed them all and Marron passed out, then Bulma, Trunks, and lastly, Vegeta.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"What happened?" Vegeta had woken up with a start beside the dragon carcass.  
  
"The walls, they repel magic," Bulma said.  
  
"How did you know?" Trunks asked, rubbing his head, sore from laying on a rock for the last couple of hours.  
  
"Something inside told me."  
  
"I wish I had that," Marron sighed.  
  
"You do. I got the thought from you. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They all got up and stretched.  
  
"BOOOM!"  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
The golden shrine in the middle was becoming lower and lower. In a few minutes the top was level with Marron's shoulder. On top of it was a purple rose made of the gem identical to the ones on their jewellery. It wasn't that large, but it was the most beautiful object any of them had ever seen. It was flawed though. There were chips and pieces missing from the stem. Marron walked up to it and put her amulet inside one of the chips. It fit perfectly.  
  
"Look, this is probably where our roses were carved from."  
  
Bulma put her's into a chip, but her pendant didn't fit, so she tried another. This time it fit. She motioned for Vegeta to put his into the chip that her's hadn't fit into. His fit just  
  
right.  
  
Trunks was hesitating though. He wasn't sure what would happen if they all replaced the missing pieces.  
  
"Trunks, come on," Marron was becoming impatient.   
  
He moved towards the rose, but something was pulling him back. It was like a voice in his ear, telling him something would happen, something that he wouldn't like.  
  
"Trunks, hurry your sorry hind up!"   
  
Finally Vegeta got so impatient, which was about twenty seconds later, that he pulled Trunks to the rose and pushed his ring into the last crack.  
  
A light began to glow around them. Their roses were pulled off and the big rose became whole again. It enlarged and the shrine disappeared.  
  
"What's happening?" Bulma asked. She was really freaking out.  
  
"I don't know," Vegeta answered. He wanted to hold her hand and reassure her, but they were on different sides of the rose.  
  
The light got brighter and brighter. They were lifted into the air, slowly starting to spin. They went faster and faster until all they could see was a blur. Faster and faster until they  
  
disappeared into thin air.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
They eventually landed in the middle of a brightly lit room. The carpet they were standing on was the softest thing any had felt. It was a bright blue colour, matching Bulma's hair. The walls were elaborately decorated with tapestries and other colourful  
  
objects. Sitting around the room in throne like chairs were people. They all had the same glow around them as the rose had a few minutes ago. They were dressed in colourful costumes, matching the tapestries behind them. They couldn't see their faces because they were wearing masks. These masks had markings on them, and the colours matched the costumes.  
  
"Explain yourself," said the golden masked one. He stood up and spread out his hands.  
  
"Yes, please. We are very curious as to how you got your hands on our rose," said the silver masked one. The voice was very soft and higher pitched than the golden one, so Bulma guessed that the golden one was a man, and the silver one a woman.  
  
"I..." Bulma didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure what these people would do to them if they answered the wrong way.  
  
"Now would be nice," the golden on said. He moved a little closer to them.  
  
Trunks swallowed the huge lump in his throat. What were they going to do. Both Marron and Bulma were shaking, and Vegeta didn't know how to fight them.  
  
"WAIT!" came a voice and the old man appeared with a "poof" in the room.  
  
(A/N)  
  
This is going to be short. Anymore flamers are going to get their just desserts.  
  
Beth 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Why do you bother us, old one?" the green masked one asked.  
  
The old man bowed. "I must stop you from harming these ones. They are the chosen ones we have been looking for. They received the gifts and were able to make the talisman whole again. If you destroy them now, who knows how long we shall have to wait for the correct incarnations to come along."  
  
"If your words are true, than why does our dragon pet still live?" the purple one questioned.  
  
"Look closer," the old man said. "You should see now that it is nothing more than a charred corpse, killed by it's own flame. The chosen ones figured out the secret of the walls, meant to be used against them. Haven't they proved themselves to you yet. They found my chamber, faced their nightmares, and killed your pet, with only two of them using a fraction of their powers. If this is not proving themselves to you, than pray tell, what is?"  
  
The masked ones looked at each other, and moved their hands like they were in heated conversation.  
  
"What are they doing?" Marron asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they are telepathic," Trunks suggested.  
  
Everyone stood still until the masked ones seemed to finish their conversation.  
  
"We have thought it over," said the golden one, once again standing up. "And we believe them to be the chosen ones, but they must past one last test."  
  
"Another test!" the old man exclaimed. "Another test?!? After all they had been through, you would think that they had passed all the tests possible."  
  
"Calm down old one," said one of the two pinks ones. "This is an easy test. If they really are the chosen ones, they will be able to show it."  
  
"So what do we have to do?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Did you not hear my sister?" said the other pink one. "You have to show us that you are the chosen ones."  
  
"HOW?!?" Vegeta said, a vein throbbing in his forehead.  
  
"Quiet," the golden one said. He finally sat down, the fist time since they had arrived. "You obviously do not know how to solve riddles, and since we really want to see, we will solve it for you. Ashkaliva?"  
  
The purple one stood up, Ashkaliva. "You must show yourselves as you appeared in visions."  
  
"Is that all?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Ashkaliva.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta and asked in thought 'How in hell do we do that?'  
  
'Maybe we... No we can't. Our roses are gone.'  
  
'Maybe if we join hands and focus...'  
  
'Not the best idea, but the only one we've got.'  
  
Bulma motioned for Marron and Trunks to come closer to her and Vegeta and grabbed her hand as soon as she could. Marron gave her really strange look, but Bulma sent her the idea. Marron nodded and took Trunks hand. Bulma then took Vegeta's. The circle was almost complete, except for Trunks and Vegeta. They refused to hold each others hand.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake," and Bulma switched places with Vegeta, taking his hand and Trunks. Vegeta was much more comfortable with this arrangement and took Marron's  
  
hand.  
  
"Now, everyone concentrate. If this works we should be what they want us to be."  
  
They all closed their eyes and thought hard, trying to be what the masked ones wanted them to be. Nothing happened and they thought harder. Still nothing happened. They were just about to give up when they started to glow again.  
  
"What..."  
  
"The..."  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
They started to glow and glow. Finally the light blinded them and for a few minutes they couldn't see.  
  
The light went away after a few minutes and they had changed. Well, not them. Their clothes and hair.  
  
"Bulma, look at you."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Trunks, you look.."  
  
"Marron. Wow."  
  
They were all so stunned.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and saw a goddess. Her hair shone blue and silver. She was wearing a dress of silver and her hair was done up in diamonds. Vegeta looked down at  
  
her legs and had to control himself. The dress stopped a few centimetres after her thighs started, exposing them and the rest of her legs. He mentally scorned himself for thinking what he was.  
  
Bulma almost swooned when she saw Vegeta. He was wearing all black and it was tight leather. Really tight. If she hadn't been attracted to him before, than she was now. he was even more gorgeous than ever. His hair was blacker and it had gold streaks here and there. She wanted to run away with him and never come back.  
  
Marron almost fainted. Trunks was sooo hot on his getup right now. He was wearing leather, like Vegeta, but it wasn't so tight. On his back was a sword, which shone even though it was sheathed. His hair was a lighter purple, but still purple. It was short and cropped closer to his head. Bit's of silver shone near the roots. To Marron he seemed taller.  
  
When Trunks saw Marron he felt like her needed a ice pack. She was drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was still in the pigtails, but her ponytails where made of diamonds,  
  
pink ones. She was wearing a pale pink dress that had no shoulders, no back, and it was almost shorter than Bulma's. He could see all of her shapely legs, and what surprised him the most was the rose tattoo on her right shoulder blade.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked.  
  
"You became the chosen ones," said the old man. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"You have passed the test," the golden one said. "You may now return to your former selves and receive your gifts." He waved his hands and the beautiful clothes and hair disappeared.   
  
Vegeta was a bit disappointed. He was beginning to like what Bulma was wearing.  
  
"You have now proved yourselves. Here are your gifts back. Wear them always. You are the chosen ones. You will know when your help is needed. You may now go home." The golden one waved his hand and they appeared in a garden.  
  
"Where are we?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I know," Vegeta said. "This is the student garden on my campus. We're home."  
  
"Where to you go to university Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"TAK."  
  
"This is my town. I live on the north side," Bulma said, pleased that she and Vegeta weren't that far away from each other.  
  
"I live on the south," Marron said.   
  
"So do I," Trunks said.  
  
"Why haven't I seen you before?"  
  
"We probably go to different schools."  
  
"We should meet once a week at the pizza place on 3rd." Bulma said.  
  
"That would be okay," Trunks said.  
  
Marron nodded her head, but Vegeta didn't say a thing.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Fine. Can I have your number?" he answered.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta," Bulma sounded exasperated. She pretended to walk away, but at the last minute turned around, and ran into Vegeta's arms. She kissed him passionately and  
  
whispered, "454-2341."  
  
"'Kay," he whispered back, letting her go. She looked at him one last time and walked away.  
  
Marron walked over to Trunks and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"455-6754?"  
  
"How did you know?" Trunks gasped.  
  
"I read your mind," and Marron turned around and walked away.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were just standing there. They didn't know what to do. Trunks wondered if he should say good-bye, while Vegeta was thinking about the best way to ditch the kid.  
  
"Well, bye, Vegeta," Trunks said, offering his hand to Vegeta.  
  
"Fuck off kid," and Vegeta turned around and walked away.   
  
THE END  
  
(A/N)  
  
I know this story is short, but I want to work on a Buffy fanfic. I will probably be getting a lot up over the next little while because school ends soon and stuff. Oh, before I foget. Tell me if you want to see a sequel for this. The sequel will be much better, I promise, but if no one wants one, then I won't write it, but if at least one person say's yes, then watch out for the sequel to "A Purple Rose". I don't know what it will be called, but if you check out my lookup once in a while, you should be able to see if I put one up. One more thing. Please check out my lookep for stories I want to read. If they have been writen tell me, and if you want to write one, tell me too.  
  
Audios, hope you enjoyed the read and hope it was worth your time.  
  
Beth 


End file.
